


Everything is better with a goodnight sleep

by Agvarina



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Templar Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: Being a Templar isn`t easy.





	Everything is better with a goodnight sleep

Being a Templar wasen`t easy. No one said that it would be.  
But the increase in blood magic in Kirkwall sure didn`t help.  
It only meant that everyone was on edge and extra work for the guards and Templars.

The increase in the work load meant that Carver Hawke hasen`t slept in weeks, and the few naps he managed get only made him more tired. And the lyrium wasen`t helping either.  
And like many other Templars he started to look ill. His skin was paler than usual, red circles around his eyes and heavy eye bags gave him a good reason to wear his helmet.  
And it was do to this tiredness that he managed to get himself injured multiple times. Nothing too major, but it sure hurt.  
There were small cuts and bruises all over his arms and legs do to constantly tripping over his skirt.   
But his most recent injury he managed to get while patrolling the streets of Darktown at night, was too much for him to ignore.  
A sprained ankle that made it difficult to walk. And it hurt a lot.

So Carver decided to go and visit older brothers mage friend Anders. To hopefully get it healed.  
But as he got into the empty clinic he was welcomed by a fire ball. Luckily it only knocked of his helmet.  
"Calm down magey it`s just me" Carver said with a slightly irritated voice while he bent down to pick up his helmet.  
"That`s what you get by coming here Temp- Andrastate`s flaming knickers when is the last time you slept?"  
"I don`t know one or two weeks ago, but it`s not why I`m here" He said while limping towards Anders.  
"You are injured" Anders said with a odd tone.  
"Why else would I be he-" Anders cut him of by trowing one of Carvers arms over his shoulder, and started to walk him towards a small bed in the corner of the clinic.  
He sat Carver down and told him to take of his armor. Seemingly too tired Carver obeyed. He toke of his armor and boots and placed them as neatly as he could on the ground next to the bed.

"Now tell me where it hurts" Anders said while standing in front of him.  
"My left ankle" With in seconds Anders grabbed the injured leg, lifting it up to examine it. This sudden movement caused Carvers back to hit the mattress of the bed.  
Anders looked and poked the injury for a small while.

"It`s nothing a little magic can`t fix" He said with a smirk and started working on it.

A small soft blue glow engulfed Anders`s hand and the small gentle way of magic hit Carver to the core.  
It was soothing and relaxing. And before he knew it he fell asleep.

It didn`t take Anders too long to heal the ankle and when he was done he slowly paced the foot back down and looked up at Carver. Who was fast asleep.  
He wondered if he should wake the man up, but decided not to.  
He slowly lifted both of Carvers legs on to the bed so he could sleep more comfortably.  
Then he toke of his jacket and boot, and climbed next to him. After all it was his only bed that you could sleep on.  
As he slowly started to fall into sleep he felt Carvers arms slowly surrounding him and pulling him against his broad chest.  
Who knew that Carver Hawke was the cuddling type.


End file.
